


006. Comfort

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A is worried and frieghtened, but as soon as they see Person B, they calm downRivamika





	006. Comfort

This can't be happening. It's impossible. How can he be missing? He's the strongest person I've ever met. "He's been missing for the past 24 hours, there's nothing more we can do ma'am." Some cadet said. "Get out." I muttered, quietly I guess. "Excuse ma'am. What did you say?" He asked me. Idiots, no wonder Levi's always in such a bad mood. "You're dismissed. Thank you. Get out of my office." I reiterated. He ran out of the room and quickly closed the door behind him. Where's Levi?

Where is he? Where did he go? Why isn't he back? Is he hurt? He needs someone, needs me, and no one is there to help him. What if he hates me because I'm not there? What if he's dead? No he's not dead. He can't be dead. But where else is he? I'd stayed in my office all day and would have stayed in there all night too, I don't know when I would've left but I would've, eventually. Eren and Armin had to practically drag me out because something too damn important to wait until tomorrow.

"Is this really important?" I asked for what felt like the 100th time. "Yes it is." Armin said quickly yet, excitedly. Armin's been like that the entire time I've known him. Eren seemed rather excited too, I don't remember him being this excited since we saw the ocean for the first time. I refused to look at anyone, I'd only get pitiful glances. "Brat, are gonna look up or not?" Some sneered at me. Is that really Levi? I snapped my head up and all my stress seemingly melted away. Levi was standing there, arms crossed, a flare on his face. His clothes were slightly dirtied.

Eren and Armin disappeared at some point because Levi didn't protest about anything about me actually jumping into his arms. I didn't even notice I was crying until his thumb was wiping off the tears falling down my cheeks. "It's okay. I'm here." Levi comforted. "I know." I whispered. "And I'm not leaving any time soon." Levi breathed.


End file.
